Ignition
by Ziva Divad
Summary: Tony and Ziva are friends-ish in high school. Ziva is the smart, quiet, mysterious one, while Tony is the loud, popular, immature one. It's not until a spark ignites in between them that he decides he loves this girl and he will get her no matter how long it takes. 5 years to ignition. No tags.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I haven't been writing much recently because I was suffering from a severe illness called "writersblock-tosis". It was quite serious, but I'm feeling much better now. I posted another story called "When Your Dreaming With A Broken Heart" based on the song by John Meyer. However, I don't think you guys were feelin' it, so I tore it down (I think). This next piece, and I'm sorry to all you teenfic haters, is a teenfic about the team. I hope to get everyone in there, including Fornell and Sacks. However, I am _not _going to add the NCIS: LA characters because I don't know the characters well enough and I'm _not _going to add season 1-2 characters because I started watching around season 3. I may add Kate, but I'm still if-fy.

About the story: It's based on a story that one of my teachers told my class and I about. It's how he got his wife. Originally, I wanted it to be a one-shot, but I thought it would need some background creating a story. **MAINLY TIVA, BUT THERE IS SOME MCABBY AND maybe JICHELLE.**

**Please read, enjoy, and REVIEW!**

**Peace and Love 3 I'm out**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

The young boy slammed his hand down on to his alarm shutting the retched thing off. In no time, the boy fell into a deep sleep once again.

"ANTHONY D. DINOZZO! YOU BEST BE GETTIN' UP FOR SCHOOL!" the maid yelled from the bottom of stairs.

"ammmmhmmfgh" he mumbled and swatted his arm lazily.

"DON'T MAKE ME GET THE BUCKET!" she yelled back.

Tony's eyes opened widely, "Not the bucket..." he whispered to himself. Jumping out of bed he ran to the banister, "I'M UP!" Tony yelled before running back into his room.

The woman smiled proudly at herself and pulled out a note pad with tallies on it. Rosetta 20, Tony, 3. She ticked one more for her side, and continued working.

Meanwhile, back in Tony's bedroom, he was getting ready for school. It was already a couple months into the first term. The only reason he actually liked school was because he was the popular one, the one with dashing good looks, a million dollar smile, and girls practically throwing themselves at him. He took a quick shower, bushed his teeth, and got changed wearing simple light gray tee, with blue jeans, and black converse. Throwing his bag over his shoulder, Tony ran down the stairs to eat his breakfast that Rosetta set out for him. While taking a second giant bite out of his breakfast he looked at his watch. "EIGHT!?" Tony exclaimed in surprise with a mouthful of toast.

"Told you to get up ealier!"

"Mmhemifhe!" he debated back as he left his stool.

"No time to argue. You have to go!" Rosetta threw him an apple as he ran out the door.

"Thank you" Tony yelled as he bolted to school.

By the time he had gotten there the second bell had already rung. The hallways were already barren. Only loose pieces of paper drifting about due to the draft. Tony sprinted to his English class. The door was shut already, he cursed under his breath, and gently knocked on the door. The teacher opened it with a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Wow, you're early this time! Only…" the man looked at his watch, "15 minutes!"

"Sorry, Mr. Hatchet. Won't happen again."

Mr. Hatchet smirked, "You always say that." He turned back to the class to continue his lesson, "Anyways, class, as I was saying a Iliad is…"

Tony sauntered to the back of the room; all, but one girl, had their eyes on him sighing dreamily. That one girl was unlike the others. She had coffee brown eyes, didn't wear much make up, and dressed like she was ready to live out in the forest. She was the only girl in their _entire_ Grade 8 class who didn't melt at the mere sight of him. Ziva David was one of a kind. Tony took his assigned seat beside her. She just ignored his presence.

"Hey, what'd I miss?" he whispered.

"Go ask the teacher." She replied curtly.

"What'd I miss?" he repeated.

The girl let out a breath, annoyed by him, "If you are so desperate to know, go ask her?" She pointed to a girl who just stared at him with an almost creepy smile.

"Dude, you gotta be kidding me, right?" Tony said in disbelief. "PLEEEEEEASE?" he begged

"Can you leave? I am trying to pay attention." she asked, anger starting to rise up.

"No, then you'd miss me too much." Tony smiled cheekily. "Gimme that." He swiped her notes off her desk and started to copy them.

"Give that back right now, or I swear I will stab you in the groin with my pencil."

Tony just ignored her and continued to copy her notes, turning his just back towards her. Ziva grabbed the pencil from the desk and came millimetres close to his groin. He froze looking down, eyes in complete incredulity.

"Next time, I will not be so nice." She took her paper back and started writing notes again leaving Tony in shock. As the class continued Tony eventually got over the shock.

"You know, it's not very nice to do that." he leaned over to her, whilst trying to be discreet about their conversation.

"I only do that to the list of people who irritate me." Ziva sneered still writing notes ad half listening to Mr. Hatchet.

"See? That's why you don't have any friends." Tony drew himself back and started to do the same.

Ziva looked at him mocking offense, "I have friends! You are my friend."

"Am I really?" he queried looking back. They stared at each other intently. There! A spark ignited!

Ziva blinked and quickly diverted her gaze back to her work, "No." she said curtly.

Tony leaned back in his chair and looked at her knowingly. Before he knew it the bell had rung. The class started to pack their bags quickly, trying to escape the teacher's wrath called "Homework".

"For next class I want you to make up your own story. No less than 700 words. I'm giving you an easy one, so I expect everyone to get this _done!" _ Mr. Hatchet told the class.

Everyone had written their homework down and began packing. By the time Tony turned around to leave Ziva was already gone.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I've finished the second chapter and am currently working on the third. Thank you to all the reviews, followers, favourite-ers, and everyone else who is supporting this story and I. This next chapter is the longest I have ever written, and it is action packed! You will find out who Tony and Ziva's friends are, there is even a surprise character. I think you, my loyal and awesome readers, will enjoy this chapter. I also cut out the swear words by just rearranging the letters, or taking a letter out. Tell me what you think about this decision.

Please Read, Enjoy, **REVIEW!**

Peace and Love (less than 3) I'm out.

Ps. Forgot to add the disclaimer. NCIS, cast, crew, and just the whole show… do NOT belong to me.

Second period was all a blur to Tony. He replayed that moment over and over in his head. It was like in "Pretty in Pink" when Blaine finally asked Andie to go to the dance with him. That moment was flint being hit by a rock; that spark was just… amazing. Tony had never felt like that with a girl before.

When lunch finally came around he quickly got up from his desk to meet up with his friend. Tony crossed the cafeteria to get to his best friend, Phillip McCadden.

"Hey look!" Michelle Lee pointed, "It's Tony"

Abigail Scuito, aka Abby, turned her head to look at the smiling jock, "He's cute." She commented. "What do you think Ziva?"

"He's… okay." She said nonchalantly.

Tim McGee and Jimmy Palmer turned their heads also. McGee sized up his competition, "He's not that cute."

Lee and Abby looked at him, "Not that-that I think of him that way. I-I mean, n-not that there is anything wrong with gay people. I love them!" The group laughed at his awkwardness, "All, I'm tryna say is that… there are other guys who do not have that build that are just as attractive."

Both girls giggled, "Awwe, they make you feel inadequate. That's okay, you'll always be ours." Abby said pinching McGee's cheek.

McGee rolled his eyes, "Let's just get some food." He said annoyed.

Ziva quietly followed taking a quick glance at Tony, who was walking and talking Phillip McCadden, a good friend of his. She looked back at the ground, "Arrrgh, get a hold of yourself. You cannot do this again." Ziva continued walking behind the rest of her friends.

Meanwhile…

"Yeo, hurry up. The guys are gonna meet us at DQ."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Tony jogged to catch up with McCadden. The pair started sauntering towards the door.

"So, howsit goin' with that girl from Champlain Heights? Uh-mum-mum-mum…" McCadden snapped his fingers repeatedly, "Monee-kah!" he said in a bad Spanish accent.

"Yeah… it didn't work out. Broke up with her, like, yesterday…or somethin' like that." Tony replied.

"What?! Dude, she's hot! How could it not work out?!"

"It's a bit of a turn off when you find out she's in a relationship with another guy."

"Wooooow! Whatta guy ––girl? Same difference" He finally settled. "So you back out on the prowl to find another fierce female, or have ya already." McCadden winked.

When Tony didn't reply quickly enough McCadden gasped melodramatically stopping right in his tracks, holding his hand to his chest in a gentle manner, his jaw slack, and his eyes wide, "Anthony D. DiNozzi! You dog you." He slapped Tony playfully on the shoulder with a knowing look, "you found someone already! What's her name?" McCadden elbowed him in the arm multiple times. "WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! Lemme guess… Jeanne Benoit?

"No." he said curtly.

"Hmmm- E.J. Barret. Ohhh, what a girl."

"No."

"NO?! Okay, last one: Stephanie."

"No."

"Erica" McCadden said quickly.

"No." Tony replied briskly.

"Tiffany."

"No"

"Serena"

"No."

The pair was going back and forth. McCadden spitting out random names like bullets from a machine gun, and Tony rejecting them all just as fast.

"Paula!"

"No."

"Jennifer!"

"NO!" Tony said louder, making McCadden stop.

"THEN WHAT'S HER NAME?!" The blue eyed boy chuckled out.

"Ziva." Tony said barely audibly.

"Ziva!? How was I supposed to guess that?! Wait, whose Ziva. She, like, new or something?"

"Dude!" Tony hit his friend in the arm, "shut up. I don't want the whole freakin' world to know...god." Tony said slightly irritated.

"Where she from?" McCadden said quieter.

"Here. She's goes here. She's in a couple of my classes." Tony explained.

"Then how do I not know her? Is she hot? Bet she is. Have you asked her out yet? I'm sure you did. Dude, you're Anthony D. DiNozzo, Lady killer, chick magnet, laaaaaay-deees man!" McCadden said in an unnatural booming voice.

"You're answering your own question bro. You sure your okay?" Tony joked.

The pair continued to walk and laugh when McCadden collided into a tall geeky guy making his lunch spill all over the jock. The pair fell to the floor.

Back at the "unknown/unpopular table", Abby was waving her hand wildly at McGee, when she saw him fall. She and Lee stood up in concern.

"McGee! You okay?" Another boy with big round glasses was at McGee's side, helping the boy up.

When McGee looked down, he saw the mess he made, the majority of his lunch all over the jock. "Oh… my god. I am –I am so sorry."

He tried helping McCadden up, but instead of accepting the nice gesture McCadden pushed McGee away right into Palmer. McGee stumbled back, but regained his balance by gripping a table. McCadden stood up looking at his ruined clothing anger apparent on his face. His Crooks and Castles shirt had spaghetti sauce all over it, his True Religion jeans riddled with grape juice, white Ferrari shoes just demolished. McCadden let out a frustrated groan.

"What the [fck]!?" He yelled pausing after every word.

McGee held his hands up in defense, "I'm-I'm sorry, I didn't––didn't mean it!"

"I'm gonna beat the [ish] outta you!" He started approaching McGee slowly, steam practically blowing out of his ears.

Both Lee and Abby became extremely concerned and began walking towards their friends.

McGee and Palmer watched in fear, unsure what to do. They were like deer caught in the headlights. People watched in anticipation, a crowd slowly forming around them. Abby and Lee tried to get through the circle of people to help out McGee and Palmer. No way that the boy could beat that muscley jock! But to no avail, Abby and Lee were blocked.

"McCadden! Lay off!" Tony stood in front of the furious jock holding his hands up. McCadden, however, was blinded by anger and pushed Tony out of the way through the wall of people. Before Tony could step back in, a solid barricade had already formed. Their hands pumping in the air, "fight, fight, fight!" Tony tried to push through, but no one budged.

McCadden pulled out his phone and handed it to one of the people in the crowd, "yeo, I want you to film this. When you're done send this to everyone! This Ass-kickin' is goin' up on YouTube!"

Palmer and McGee tried to escape, but the crowd pushed them back into the middle.

Tony saw McCaddens phone go up above the crowd giving Tony a viewing point. "Sick bastard is filming this?" his stomach was churning when suddenly Tony felt tugging at his arm.

"You have to help our friends, Tony!" Abby pleaded.

"Don't worry, I'm on it. You stay here, k? I'm going to get help." He sprinted away from the cafeteria in search of some authority while Lee and Abby watched nervously.

"C'mon, McKickAss. Leggo, righ now." McCadden egged the two boys on.

McGee bucked up a bit holding his fists out timidly. He threw a punch towards McCadden, just barely missing his opponent. As the fight started to climax, more people took out their phones to film.

McCadden dodged the boy's jab, "Heh, that was a close one. C'mon, HIT! ME!" When McGee just stared at jock, McCadden continued talking. "What? Chu, and yo boyfriend scared to fight me?" he turned to laugh with a guy from the crowd when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"I'm not." A female voice said. McCadden turned around expecting to see McGee, but instead it was a girl, much shorter than him with a scarf like a hijab around her head covering up her identity. The girl grabbed his throat digging her thumb into his pressure point and spun him around so that his back was tight against her. She used the crook of her elbow to hold the boy in place. Due to the height differentiation, his knees were slightly bent outwards to balance himself. It was so fast no one watching could comprehend what had just happened. Everyone went silent. McCadden struggled, twisting his body side to side.

"It is no use. You are just tiring yourself out. I was trained by the best." She whispered into his ear. The girl looked up at the all cameras, "There is definitely an ass kicking going up on YouTube. Looks like your plan shot back…"

He thrashed his body once again panting. Sweat forming on his forehead.

"I advise you not to do that. Now, playtime is over. When I let you go you will let my friends and I go free. You will return to your lunch, like nothing happened. If you do not obey these orders, there will be severe consequences. If you try to remove my scarf, I will castrate you with my bare hands. Are my following orders clear?" Tap my arm twice for yes, once for no." The girl tightened her grip around his neck and he immediately tapped her arm twice. "Good."

Everyone silently watched in curiosity, wondering what she whispered to him. Whatever it was, it got to him. It was a shock when she let go of McCadden. His eyes were fear-struck; his hands trembled slightly, perspiration dripped down his face. The girl walked up to the guy with McCaddens phone and ripped out of his hands. Then she took the memory card, shoved the phone back into the boy's chest, and walked away cooly towards McGee and Palmer, her hips swaying. People created an opening for McGee, Palmer, and the Mystery Girl, letting them escape. McCadden stood in the middle of the circle of people and watched the girl help her friends. After about 10 paces McCadden foolishly reverted to his old self. The trio were walking, their backs towards the violent and angry jock.

"McGee, text Abby and Lee to leave when the crowd disperses. Meet us in the outdoor basketball courts beside the school."

McGee did as he was told then continued walking.

McCadden thought about his plan "there is no freakin way she'll see this." He took a running charge towards the girl with a goal to take all three of them down. When he came just a few metres away from her, she skillfully and effortlessly delivered a back roundhouse kick to his face. McCadden fell to the side, his eyes were crossed and a goofy grin was plastered on his face. The girl and the two boys continued walking as if nothing happened towards the exit door. The crowd surrounded McCadden who was in a daze.

"They're gone!" someone exclaimed. Everyone turned to the door, changing their attention from the winded athlete to the still doors.

Just then a teacher came charging through from another entrance with Tony right on his tail, "STOP! HOLD IT RIGHT THERE EVERYONE!" The pair finally got to the silent group, everyone looked at them oddly.

Mr. Hatchet leaned over to Tony whispering from the corner of his mouth, "I thought you said there was a fight?"

"There was! I swear! Where's McCadden?" people pointed their fingers to a table, directing Tony and the teacher to McCadden's location.

There he sat on the floor, legs out and his arms limp, "heeeey there to-nee"

Tony kneeled down beside his friend, "Dude! What happened?" Worry dripped from his voice.

"I…I don't even know…." McCadden replied dopily.

"Alright, let's get you to the nurse." Mr. Hatchet replied, "Tony, help me out." Tony and Mr. Hatchet wrapped McCadden's arms around their shoulders. "Alright, ready? One, two…Three!" They lifted the jock off the floor and whisked him away. Everyone went back to their lunches, while Abby and Lee grabbed their stuff and headed out to meet with their friends.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Third chapter! Yes! I wanted to get this out before I leave. In the last A/N I forgot to mention that next week I'm going away, meaning: No computer or Internet. I'm going to miss you, loyal readers. Whilst my absence I will try to write so I can update as soon as possible. In the mean time, please enjoy the third chapter of my story "Ignition". Please Read, Enjoy, and **REVIEW!**

Peace and Love less than 3, I'm out!

Once they got to the basketball court they saw McGee, Palmer, and Ziva.

"Oh, my god! Are you guys okay?" Abby rushed over to McGee, while Lee went to Palmer. The two boys were sitting against the concrete wall. She examined their faces, not even scratch was on them.

"Do not worry, Abby. I took good care of them." Ziva said.

Abby stood up to face Ziva."Oh my god. Are you okay?"

She hugged the shorter girl.

Ziva was startled by Abby's sudden act of affection "I am fine, Abby."

The goth pulled away, "If it weren't for you, they would've been pummeled! No offense you guys..." the boys shared a look. "Oh, thank god you were there!" Abby hugged Ziva again. "That was so cool what you did! You were like a mix of Bruce Lee, Jet Li, and Angelina Jolie! It was so badass! I want to give that McCadden a piece of my mind... That low life, mud sucking, jerk!" Abby vented. "I kinda wished I taped it, but that would be bad. But I guess in a way it would even it out for what he did." the group watched Abby pace back and forth almost talking to herself.

"Oh yeah, I still have his memory card." Ziva pulled the blue chip out of her pocket. "Should I keep it or garbage it?"

"I think you mean trash." Lee corrected.

"Same difference. What do you guys think?" Ziva asked.

"He has no use for it..." McGee commented.

"Trash it." They all said simultaneously.

Ziva dropped it on the ground and brought her hell down on it crushing it to smithereens.

"I wonder how McCadden is doing. That last kick knocked him right out."

In the nurses office...

Tiny sat on the chair beside McCadden who was lying down with an ice pack on his face.

"So…" Tony started awkwardly, "Did you get a good video?"

McCadden turned his head slightly, to look at his friend, "No." he said concisely.

"Well you recorded it right? I got your phone, by the way." He pointed to the table beside the bed. Tony was angry about the fact that his best friend would do such a horrid thing by recording the fight. Two innocent guys just minding their own business? That was wrong. Tony knew how aggressive McCadden could get. When the two played basketball for the school team, McCadden would get benched sometimes because he would smack talk the opposing team or get violent. Although Tony felt, somewhat, bad for his friend he felt as though McCadden deserved it.

"The [itchb] took my freakin memory card."

"Hm…" Tony was disappointed. An awkward silence fell over the two. The more Tony thought about the video, the more his blood boiled. He sat in the chair, elbows resting on his knees, cracking his knuckles, staring at the clock. _Tick, tick, tick._ He cracked.

"How could you do that?!" Tony raised his voice getting up from his seat.

McCadden looked at him confused and angry, "Do what?" he said also raising his voice.

"Record the damn thing! They were two innocent people. IT was an accident! Get over it!" Tony's face was red with anger.

"What the[fck] you talking bout man?!" McCadden sat up from his lying position still holding the ice pack to his face. "He _ruined_ my Crooks and Castles, True's, and Ferrari _white_ shoes! You'd do the same if that happened to you!"

"What? No I wouldn't! It's clothing man! You have 60 other pairs just like them!" Tony paced around trying to cam himself.

Before McCadden could say something the door slammed open revealing their friend Danny Price.

"Yo, you've got to come see this!" he said hold his phone.

Danny opened the YouTube app and began typing; once he was finished he clicked on the desired video. He walked over to Tony and McCadden. The video began buffering the stopped when the title came up.

"INSANE FIGHT CAUGHT ON CAMERA!" the video started.

"…This Ass-kickin' is goin' up on YouTube!" McCadden's eyes went wide at the sound of his own voice. The camera was a tad shaky but it was clear what was happening. McGee and Palmer were seen trying to scurry away but were pushed back by some other students.

"C'mon, McKickAss. Leggo, righ now."

McGee bucked up a bit holding his fists out timidly. The boy behind the camera laughed, "Yo, yo, yo!" he called his friend, "This guy thinks he fight McCadden." The boy guffawed, "He gon die! LOL"

McGee threw a punch towards McCadden. "OHHHHH!" the crowd said. "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" They continued to chant.

"Heh, that was a close one. C'mon, HIT! ME! What? Chu, and yo boyfriend scared to fight me?" The camera focused on McCadden and his oh so arrogant smile as he turned to laugh. As Tony watched, his stomach began to churn again, but he couldn't tear his eyes away, McCadden was just in shock watching and hearing himself, and Danny was just watching in amusement.

"Whose that?" the boy using the video camera pointed at the girl with the hijab like scarf.

"I'm not." The female said. McCadden turned around with that stupid smile still plastered on his face. All in one swift movement she grabbed McCadden by the throat and spun him around using the crook of her elbow choke him.

"Oh [ish]!" A spectator exclaimed. People around were pointing their fingers, some smiling, others in shock. Tony's eyes went wide, "damn." He whispered under his breath smiling. Danny smiled, "You got your ass kicked"

"Enough!" McCadden threw his hand to the phone.

"No, wait! I want to see!" Tony said completely enthralled. Danny and Tony walked a few steps away from McCadden who glared daggers at them. They continued to watch the video trying hold their laughter.

McCadden thrashed his body around like a fish out of the water. The girl looked directly at the camera for a second before looking at everyone else. Tony's smile faded. "_Those eyes…"_ it was at the tip of his tongue, but couldn't quite place it. The girl whispered something in his ear.

"What she sayin'?" Someone questioned aloud. Other whispers began circling around. The camera focused on the people in the middle, the girl let go pushing McCadden slightly. She walked away with the two boys, her hip swaying. The camera panned back to McCadden, who watched anger evident in his face again.

"Oh, my god. He's gonna charge at her! Don't do man!" A boy shouted.

"Don't do it McCadden." Tony warned smiling.

McCadden started charging towards the girl with the two guys walking in front of her. The camera followed him, "No. no no no,no,no,no NO!" Someone said their 'No' getting increasingly louder. The girl whipped her leg around hitting McCadden square in the cheek.

"OHHHHH" The crowd said in sync. "Oooooh" Tony and Danny said watching. Tony scrunched his face up turning his face away somewhat. The cameraman ran over to McCadden who was on the floor. The boy turned the camera to one of his friends, "Holy crap… I think I'm in love with her." The video ended.

Tony and Danny turned around to McCadden. His hands were crossed over his chest and long angry frown on his swollen face.

"DAYUUUUM SON! She gotchu gooood!" Danny said fist-pounding Tony.

Tony laughed, "Hey, Danny. Do you smell somethin' burning?" he turned to his redheaded friend, "Oh wait! Its just McCadden!" The two laughed loudly.

"McCadden do you play tennis?" Danny pointed to the battered boy. "CAUSE YOU JUST GOT SERVERED!" Tony and Danny laughed, unable to control it. Tears formed at Tony's eye.

McCadden mocked a laugh then put on a serious face, "Get. Out." He said enunciating every word.

Tony put his hands up in defense. "C'mon, I'm still starving. I haven't eaten lunch yet." Danny wrapped his arm around Tony. "Have fun McCadden." Tony waved his arm blindly.

McCadden rolled his eyes, when the door closed "Assholes." He got up from the bed, walking to mirror above the sink. McCadden touched his face, but winced away when he made contact, "What has she done to me? My beautiful face…" he whispered. The blue-eyed jock let out a frustrated yell and violently turned. He panted heavily. McCadden could let something like this happen to him so easily. He has a rep he needs to protect. No one can scare Philip J. McCadden, expecially a _**girl**__. _McCadden paced nervously, thinking about a plan to get revenge. Suddenly he stopped in the middle of the room. The jock walked up to the mirror, his sky blue eyes stared back at him. He smiled maliciously. Philip James Mccadden was going to get revenge…and he knew _exactly_ how he was going to do it. The bell rang signaling the next block. _"Time to get studying"_ he thought evilly. Grabbing his hoodie and bag, he walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Woot! Fourth chapter! I apologize for the long update. After I got back from camp, I just didn't have any energy, but I'm back! Yay! I must add that school is about to start. If I don't finish this story before the start of school, which I'm pretty sure I wont, then updates will, most likely take longer. I apologize deeply, but I promise to try my best to update when I can.

About this chapter: In the reviews, someone asked if I could add some "Tiva" into this chapter. You asked, so I delivered; hopefully this isn't bad. You also get to see an evil side of McCadden. I don't think I will revile his plan until later. Why? Because I have a vision I need to stick to it.

Extra: If there is anything you want to see, please pm me. Nothing crazy though, like McGee fighting monkeys in space with a toothpick. All reviews are welcome too, good and bad, good are more desirable of course. Please excuse any silly mistake you read. If you have read my bio, you already know that I am notorious for those silly little errors.

**Please READ, ENJOY, REVIEW!** Peace and Love [less than] 3 I'm out.

Back on the outside basketball court, McGee, Abby, Lee, palmer and Ziva were talking outside.

"Nope, vampire over wolf." Palmer said.

"Why? Wolf is so much better." Lee debated. Ziva watched the banter go back and forth, lost in the conversation.

"Because their…" Palmer started.

"Harder, better, faster stronger!" McGee joked. The group starting laughing, when a muffled jingle began playing. Everyone looked around wondering where the sound was coming from, Abby pulled out her cellphone.

"Crap! McGee! We have to go fix Gibbs' computer." Abby exclaimed loudly.

"Why 'we'? He's…" McGee paused.

"Scary?" Palmer added in.

"No. Mr. Gibbs is just… daunting."

"Ugh, please! I only know how to work it, not fix it. Gibbs needs both. Pleeeeeease?" Abby pouted her lips and looked up at him.

"Just watch him break…" Palmer whispered to Lee and Ziva. "In 3…2…1…"

"Fine." McGee rolled his eyes, while Palmer, Lee, and Zia just laughed. Every wish is his command.

Palmer looked at his watch, "Oh yeah… actually we have to go too. Michelle and I were going to go help Dr. Mallard clean his classroom. Y'know, earn some extra credit." He smiled awkwardly. Abby looked at Ziva, who nodded her understanding. It was easy to see that loneliness flicker in her eyes.

"Ziva, you're welcome to come with McGee and I, if you want." Abby offered. "I can't guarantee that it will be fun, but…"

"It is okay, Abby. I can just do some homework." Ziva said with a weak smile.

"Okay. We'll see you later then." Lee, Palmer, and McGee began turning away, but Abby was still reluctant to leave Ziva alone. She waved her finally goodbye before walking away with McGee. Once all four people were out of sight, leaned heavily against the cold concrete wall, and let out a sigh.

Meanwhile, Tony stalked through the halls, eating his sandwich as he went. Just after Tony had gotten his delicious sandwich, Danny had taken off to go play basketball; leaving the young Italian to walk the overcrowded halls alone. He analyzed his jungle like surroundings. The n00bs, jocks, nerds, anime Asians, unfriendly group of [itcbhs], girls who eat everything, then the girls who don't eat anything at all, wannabe populars, band geeks; the list went on. Tony inwardly shuddered at the wild jungle he had become so absorbed in. Deciding to get away from the madness, Tony walked outside. He strolled leisurely around the school, taking in the crisp autumn air. Red, yellow, and orange leaves scattered the ground. Tony let out a breath, feeling refreshed. Looking around at the fall setting, it took him back to when he was still a little sprout, when he helped his father rake the leaves on the lawn. It wasn't until after Tony's mother died that the loving connection between his father and him vanished. A cold wind blew through Tony making him shudder. _"I should get back inside." _The young boy began walking again and had just rounded the corner, when he saw, one, Ziva David, sitting alone against the wall in the basketball court. She looked straight ahead, and let out a heavy sigh. It was clear to him that she was deep in thought. _"Should I talk to her? No. Dude, she obviously wants to be alone. Why else would she be out here? I mean a beautiful girl by herself? Pfft…" _Tony debated with himself internally. Finally, he settled on leaving her alone. He turned to leave when he heard the Israeli beauty speak.

"Hello, Tony." Ziva greeted.

Somewhat shocked, he turned his head, "Hey, Zee-vah." Tony started walking towards her, still in a leisurely cool manner. _"Aiight, aiight, stay cool bro. Don't look needy."_

"What are you doing?" she asked. Tony took a seat beside her, his knees to his chest letting his elbows rest atop them. The heat from Ziva kept Tony warm, and vice versa.

"Me? Doing? Why? What does it look like I'm doing?" The boy jumbled his questions. _"Very smooth…" _he thought sarcastically.

"Well, you were staring at me for, at least, two minutes." Ziva said very matter-of-factly.

"Oh…that." He said. "Well, to be completely honest with you…" Tony paused for a moment, wondering if telling her what he was really thinking was a good idea, "I was wondering why a pretty girl, such as you, would be sitting alone here."

A smile tugged at the corners of Ziva's lips, "It's a long story…"

"I've got time. Besides, it's not like I'll actually get to class on time." He smiled revealing his perfect set of teeth.

Ziva looked at him, straight in the eye, trying to decipher whether he was serious about what he just said. _"He must say that to every lonely looking girl he finds sitting alone."_ But no. There wasn't the slightest bit of cheesy charm on his face. His emerald green eyes showed sincerity and concern. Tony's smile began to disappear into a neutral expression. He studied her face, taking in every detail._ "Wow…" _The boy thought in awe. Ziva's eyes sparkled under the autumn sun. The slight flush in her cheeks due to the cold, her long dark eye lashes that curled naturally; Ziva David was a natural beauty. The pair looked into each other's eyes.

Just then, Tony's phone began to ring, snapping both of them out of their reverie. Tony took out his phone. The screen had a picture of McCadden and him. Their arms were on each other's shoulder with a genuinely happy smile. He smiled awkwardly, "Excuse me." Tony got up from his sitting position and walked a few steps away. The cold hit his side; he could already feel the absence of Ziva's warmth.

"DiNozzo." Tony answered slightly annoyed. "Wait, what's wrong? Okay, yeah. I'll be there. Bye." He turned around to say his goodbyes but to his disappointment, Ziva, along with her bag was gone. "Crazy ninja chick." He said quietly to himself before walking off.

Ziva walked hastily down the narrow space that was between the building and the upper field. _"You idiot. How could you be so stupid! You know what happens. Every time you get close, they will disappear. Do not put yourself through this again!"_ She scolded herself internally. Ziva clung on to her necklace that her younger sister Tali gave her. The explosion was still as clear as day to her. For many nights the sound, the sight, even the feel, played over and over in her head like a broken record. _"Alright, just get to class and forget about it."_ Getting her books and binder out of her locker, Ziva began her journey to her class.

Tony walked into the library doors. The smell of old books, new books, and lonely smart people, filled his nose. _"I hate libraries." _ Unaware of the stares, from both students _and _teachers, he walked around casually, as if he were actually looking for a book. _**The**_Tony DiNozzo was _**looking**_ for a _**book**_ in the _**library**_. Tony walked through the aisles, taking out a random book. _Moby Dick._ In a moment of immaturity, he smirked at the title. To everyone's surprise he cracked it open. Gasps were heard, and even a camera click from someone's phone, but Tony stayed completely oblivious.

"Call me Ishmael." He read under his breathe. "Hm." The young Italian started walking to the back of the library, out of sight from all the spectators. He took a seat, completely indulged by the book.

"Psst. Tony." Someone whispered quietly. "To-neeee!" the person let out a frustrated sigh, "TONY!" the voice called out louder. Tony looked up to see who was calling his name. McCadden's head popped out from behind a cubicle. Tony set the book down onto the chair, making his way to McCadden.

"Hey. I see you got outta that bed." The two bro-hugged, "Your face is still pretty screwed up though." Tony smiled.

"Ha, ha, ha." McCadden laugh sarcastically. Although the swelling had gone down, there was no doubt that he had gotten his ass whooped. A red, blue, and purple shoe shape covered half his face. "C'mon man, I need your help."

"With what?"

McCadden leaned towards Tony, "I need to defend my honor." He whispered.

Tony immediately burst into laughter, his face starting to turn red. It wasn't very long until surround people shushed him harshly. It was tough, but Tony mustered the ability to calm down. "Oh my god." He said slightly out of breath.

McCadden looked at Tony with an annoyed expression, putting his weight on one leg, and holding his hands on his hips. "You done?"

Tony bent forward; resting on his knees, then leaned back again to look at McCadden. Tony's cheeks were tomato red and a big smile was set on his face, "Yeah…Yeah, I think. Why do you-" Tony snickered, "Why do you need to 'protect your honor'" he used air quotations mockingly.

"Cause that chick embarrassed me! In front of the_ whole _school! I've got a rep to protect!"

"Hey, you kinda had that coming…"

"So? C'mon bro." McCadden pleaded.

Tony looked at his friend's begging expression. There is no way he could deny his best friend who was in need. "Alright, fine. What do you want to do?"

"Sweet! Kay, I just want to find this chick and… iunno, talk to her? I haven't figured out part two yet." McCadden lied.

"How do you plan on finding this girl?" Tony asked.

"Well, the video is on YouTube, and she looked right at the camera. Maybe she has a mark on her face, her clothing, I don't know! Anything! I just want to find the chick." McCadden voice rose slightly, getting some angry looks from students who were trying to study.

"Sure. When do you want to start?"

"After school. Meet here." The lunch bell went and people began packing up.

"Alright. See ya then." Tony walked off to his next class.

"_You better watch your back girlie." _McCadden thought evilly. He threw his bag over his shoulder, eager for school to end.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: You guys have my UTMOST SINCERE APOLOGIES. Since school started, it's been a little hectic and I couldn't figure out what to do for this chapter, so this one is a bit of a filler.

About this chapter: I really wanted to delve into Ziva's past because I know I mentioned Tali before. In chapter 5, you will see into Ziva's past and family. There is even a surprise character (one from the show). You may think of this "surprise character" as evil, but in this story he/she is good. This chapter is also a little depressing, talking about death; I'll try to make the next chapter more light-hearted. Again, this is a bit of a filler, and I promise you I will get back to McCadden's evil plan in the next chapter. This chapter is dedicated to a really amazing person, Ms. Schulz, you know who you are. I wanted to get this done before your birthday so sorry.

Extra: If there is anything specific you want to see, PM me, or review. (SERIOUSLY, IF YOU WANT TO SEE SOMETHING, TELL ME. I SUFFER FROM BAD WRITER'S BLOCK.) Both good and bad reviews are accepted. If there is something you like, or don't like, please let me know, I'd be happy to read your opinions. Also, if you haven't read my other story, **When I'm Gone**, go check that out. It is also about Ziva's past. If you're wondering: Yes, it is based on the song by Eminem. It's a really good song, little swearing, so go listen to that if you like.

**Please READ, ENJOY, REVIEW!** PAY-CE and Love [less than] 3 I'm out.

Throughout the day, Ziva scolded herself for getting so close with that _vile_ boy, Anthony D. DiNozzo. _"Damn him and his damn charm…"_

Not caring for what they were learning in science class, Ziva rested her chin on her hand while she absentmindedly twirled her pencil in the other. Behind her brown eyes, she replayed the many options that could have happened between her and Tony. _"What if I knocked him out so hard, he forgot everything…what if I stayed…?"_ The list went on.

"To what is the hyoid bone connected?" Dr. "Ducky" Mallard PhD, asked. He scanned the classroom, wanting to pick on someone whose hand was not raised. Unlike, James "Jimmy" Palmer, the ultimate teachers pet, Ziva held no interest as to what they were learning. Although she was quiet, her eyes were always evident in curiosity, but not today.

"Ziva?" Ducky called on the young girl.

Ziva raised her head, "Hm? Oh… Nothing."

Ducky gave her a subtle concerned look, "Correct. Of the two hundred and six bones in the human body, the hyoid is the only one not articulated to any other."

"Cool." Jimmy said in awe looking at the diagram.

"Its name derives from the Greek. Ah, U-O-I-Ds. Shaped like a 'U'…" Ducky continued on. The rest of the words were tuned out for Ziva, for she was lost in her thoughts again.

Later, when she arrived to her small suburban home she immediately dropped her bag and kicked off her shoes.

"I'M HOME!" She yelled out.

"Thank god. Why are you late?" Rivka's faced was etched with concern

"I was busy." Ziva walked away trying to avoid eye contact. Lying was not her strongest feat. "Where is Hadar?"

Ignoring her daughter's second question, Rivka continued, "With what? What is wrong? You know you can tell me."

"Nothing. I just feel anxious. Is there anything wrong with that?" Ziva rolled her eyes and looked away. She turned back when her mother went silent. Rivka's face made it obvious that Ziva said something wrong. "Ima, I am sorry. Nothing happened at school today; just thinking about Tali..." It wasn't the _whole_ truth, but it was part of it. The young Israeli reached for her mother pulling her in for a hug. She never liked lying to her mother, but when she had to…

"I forgive you. Ani Ohev Otach." Rivka stroked Ziva's back soothingly. Despite Ziva's instance, Rivka knew better. The two separated, "You better get going before Hadar looses anymore hair."

Ziva smiled, "Thank you." She kissed her mother on the cheek before running off to the basement.

She walked steadily down the stairs to the "training room", the dark making it difficult to see. The farther down she went the darker it got. By the time she got to the landing, everything was black. _"It is times like this that I wonder why the light switch is across the room…"_

"Hadar?" Ziva called out. She continued walking carefully, trying not to trip on the mats and the fallen dummies. Although she couldn't see anything, Ziva could still sense things. She listened for anything, breathing, squeaking, and the more obvious footsteps. Abby called it her "ninja skills". Ziva didn't understand why her Goth friend called her a ninja. Firstly, she is Israeli, not Japanese; and secondly she doesn't wear all black and creep in the night. Two _very _different people.

Ziva continue walking towards the light switch, when someone came up from behind, chocking her. At first Ziva struggled, but it soon became clear what she needed to do. The girl took a step back, so she was beside her attacker, simultaneously bringing her arms up in a swift violent motion to hit her assailant's arm with her elbows. The man immediately let go.

"Very good, Ziva." The man said as he walked to the light switch.

"Why did you not answer when I called?" Ziva asked slightly annoyed. Getting chocked by her mentor was not generally the way one would want to be greeted.

Hadar, similar to Rivka, ignored Ziva's question, "You are late."

Ziva looked at her feet guiltily, "I was busy at school. It will not happen again,"

"Good." Ziva looked up from her feet and rushed to hug her mentor. Hadar held her closely. "Your mother and I were worried."

"I'm sorry." She said again.

"It's all right." Hadar let go, "Okay, start stretching, we will start in 5 minutes. We have much work ahead of us."

Ziva did as she was told and began to stretch. Although Hadar and Ziva were not directly related she thought of him as a father. He was the one who had torn Rivka and Ziva from Eli. It was easy to see that Eli David's children had no good future for them. Ari was already in the Israeli army and Ziva was on her way. Rivka did not want to attend her own children's funeral. She needed to make an escape plan and quickly, so she turned to their trusted friend, Amit Hadar. It was hard to convince Eli's right-hand man to betray his friend, but after seeing the innocence that still lived in Ziva and Tali's eyes made Hadar change. Together, he and Rivka had developed a plan to escape the wrath of Eli before it was too late. The very day that they were going to escape, something dreadful happened…

Rivka, Ziva, and Tali had gone "shopping" for Ziva's birthday while Hadar was readying the plane for their departure. The sweltering sun beat down on the Israeli streets. Rivka managed to persuade Eli into giving Ziva a day off of training. Tali was only the tender age of 10 and still very hyperactive. Ziva, who was 13 going on 14, watched her sister touch every fruit and vegetable with fascination. Rivka casually looked around as if she were really looking.

"How much longer?" Ziva asked.

"Until Hadar says so." Rivka replied simply picking up a fig.

Tali bounced around following behind, "Ziva?"

"What, Tali?" Ziva said annoyed, the hot sun not helping her irritable mood.

"What is heaven like?"

"I don't know." The older girl scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Well, I think it's white and pretty, with little butterflies flying around. And you know what else?"

"What?" Ziva said pinching her nose.

"I think everyone goes there, because everyone deserves a second chance. Don't you?"

Ziva just sighed in response. Leaving Tali to her own thoughts.

Suddenly Tali noticed a toy store, "Oh! Ima! Can I go there, pleeeeease?

"Yes, Tali." Tali immediately jumped in excitement and ran off to the store. "Ziva, can you please go with her?"

"What? Why me?" Ziva looked at her mother incredulously and angry.

"Because I asked you." Rivka replied still looking around at the fruit.

Ziva let out a loud groan and started marching her way across the street. Tali was already on the other side playing with a stuffed monkey, making it jump from object to object. It was within the first few steps that Ziva noticed something peculiar. A man was walking on the side towards the toy store. He wore a white robe, but it was unusually bulky for someone whose wrists looked like twigs. The man continued to walk briskly as sweat practically rained from his forehead.

Meanwhile, Rivka walked around randomly looking at clothing, when a hand touched her elbow.

"We have to go now." Hadar said in a hushed tone.

Rivka simply nodded and turned to look at her two children. Ziva had stopped walking and was now standing on the edge of the sidewalk. Rivka looked at her daughter curiously. _"What on earth could that girl be staring at…."_

Ziva watched the man curiously, when it finally hit her. Everything started in slow motion now. People walked three times slower than usual, the birds flew as if they were caught in Jell-O. She couldn't get her voice to rise quickly enough; the man was a mere foot away from the toy store. Ziva opened her mouth and the man and her made eye contact. His eyes practically bored into her. Alas, everything was back to normal.

"TALI!" Ziva yelled from across the street. The little girl looked up from her stuffed monkey to Ziva. Purity.

When she awoke, everything was muffled, her vision was blurry, and her fingers sticky. Ziva began to panic,she tried to callout for her mother, but her nothing came out. She tried again, this time only getting out a high-pitched squeal. To her surprise, someone grabbed her roughly and turned her to face the person. It was a man.

"Ziva." The little girl was still confused. Out of instinct she tried to free herself, but the person was too strong. Ziva looked around desperately.

"Ziva! Look at me!" Her captor yelled. Her vision finally cleared up allowing her to see who held her so tightly around the arms. Hadar. "We must get out of here! Your father will be here soon."

"No! Tali!" Ziva's voice was strangled, weak, a sound that she had not heard before.

"Ziva listen to me! She's gone. We have to leave, NOW."

Ziva nodded before her whisked her away in his arms. He carried her while Rivka and he walked quickly.

"This way." The trio turned the corner, which revealed a car. He practically ripped open the door to the back seat. Rivka got in first then took Ziva into her arms cradling her closely as if the girl were a toddler.

Before closing the door Hadar looked at the little girl. "Ziva, you must do one thing for me. Whatever you do. Do not fall asleep, okay? We are going to America, with your mother." Like before, Ziva nodded.

Once she was settled in, Hadar quickly got into the drivers seat. The engine roared to life before the tires squealed speeding forward. The trio had made it to the main road again, heading away from the incident. Ziva turned in her seat to look back at the damaged that had happened. The toy store was gone and so was half the building. A large amount of smoke emitted from the site. Ambulance sirens, cries, and blood curdling screams of pain could be heard. People desperately pulled at the rubble in attempt to rescue possible survivors.

"Don't look at that." Rivka put her hand on Ziva's cheek turning the small girl away from the destruction.

"Ima… what about Tali?" Ziva said softly as she pulled away from her mother's chest. Shock fell upon Ziva's face. Her mother full of beauty and life had a large gash running along left side of her face.

"Ima…" it was almost a whisper. She raised her hand to touch her mother's cheek, but before she could make contact, Rivka pulled her hand down. The once strong woman could no longer hold a strong face for her daughter. Tears began flowing uncontrollably. She held Ziva, her last child, closely. From the front, Hadar could hear the small whimpers escape. It was then that he promised to watch out for that small broken family. So, there was Amit Hadar watching Ziva's technique, living with the David family doing all her could to protect them.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Baby please don't gooooo. If I wake up tomorrow would you still be here? I don't knoooow, if you feel the way I do, if you leave I'm gon find you. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Please don't hate me. "I've got no fame, I've got no glory, I've got no big mansions, I've got no money!" (Guess what movie that's from)

All jokes aside, I truly am sorry. This is my most successful story yet, and I'm failing my readers.

About this chapter: This chapter shows what Tony did after that very eventful day at school. I introduce a new character, and if you have read my past story "Mr. and Mrs. Smith" then you may know whom this person is. If you haven't well… you'll find out. I'll definitely keep her in. Tell me what you think of her, would mean an awful lot.

**Extra**: Extra for **THIS STORY**: I will speed this story up, skip months, weeks, even years may be. I don't want this to be a 50-chapter story; I find those fics a tad unbearable when/if nothing happens. Anything in between may be just fillers. Before I jump ahead in anything, tell me what you think I should do. Not only do I write for me, but for you too.

**ON A DIFFERENT NOTE**: I wrote another one-shot entitled, _**"The One, the Sixth, The Last". **_Before anyone goes ballistic on me, yes I did get most of it from Wongfu, calm yo self. It's a really cute fluffy story about Tony's past loves. The video is even better. I give total cred to wongfu for making that incredible video. I ALSO re-uploaded _**"When I'm Gone"**_ based on the Eminem song (don't worry there is no swearing.) that is based in Ziva's childhood.

REVEIWS ARE ALWAYS WANTED! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OR WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! PLEEEEAAAASE!

**Please READ, ENJOY, REVIEW!** Peace and Love [less than] 3 I'm out.

Tony sat in backwards chair, leaning on the backrest with his crossed elbows resting on it, "We've been here for hours… I want to go home!" he whined.

McCadden and Tony had been in the library for several hours. Tony had given up about the fifth time that they watched the video; McCadden on the other hand, still watched the video, eye almost bugged-out and very red.

"Quit whining DiNozzo. You said you were going to help me!" McCadden snapped at his friend.

"I said I was going to help you, but that doesn't mean I want to do it in one day. I have homework to do, man. Just leave it for now, and we'll pick it up tomorrow… or something."

"Fine. You leave, I'll stay here, by myself, all alone."

Tony already was half way out the door, "Have fun!" He waved his arm without looking back.

He walked the cold streets, his bag hanging lazily on his right shoulder. Tony let out a breath; he liked fall. It reminded him family get-togethers and "turkey time". The sun was already setting on the west, the red, orange and yellow sky clashing with the dying leaves. When he got home, the sky was already dark. Tony wasn't surprised that the house was quiet; with Rosetta's shift ending at 4:00pm, just before Tony usually gets home, and his father being away all the time. He looked around for his usual after-school-snack set up on the dining room table, but instead he found a note.

"_Dear Tony,  
I'm sorry that you did not find me when you came home, but I'm glad you found this note. Please don't be alarmed, I just thought it was time for me to go. I'm sure your father will find someone suitable, if not better._

Lots of love, 

_Rosetta_

_P.S. I won."_

"I won…?" the boy said softly. He flipped the note over to find the tallies Rosetta had kept. Tony smiled sadly, _"Great, he chased another one away…" _With a heavy sigh, Tony left the bat on the table and made his way to the kitchen. He wrung the fridge door open, taking out several ingredients to make himself a sandwich. When he closed the door, he noticed a figure sitting on a stool at the island. Tony turned his head to see who it was, hoping to god it was only his father. But it was _**not**_ who he expected. Tony jumped dropping everything on the ground.

"Hello!" The woman said cheerfully. She had light brown curly hair, pink rosy cheeks, a warm smile, and a Snoopy sweater.

"Who are you?! What do you want!?" Tony backed away, trying to find any weapon he could on the counter without hurting himself and taking his eyes off the intruder.

"Gail. Gail Schulz. You really don't need to be so jumpy, both my hands are on the cup and I'm sitting." Gail said with a very matter-of-factly tone.

Tony froze in his place, realizing what she said was true but still wary of the stranger, "Why are you here?"

"I'm the… 'Replacement'" Gail used air quotes, "for Rosetta. She left a nice note for you." The woman smiled sweetly, still holding her tea. "I hope you don't mind, I made myself some tea. Not much of a selection if you ask me. Anyways, you must be Tony, right?"

"Uh… yeah?" the boy said slowly

"Nice to meet you Tony. As you know I'm Gail, your father called me earlier today, said he'd pay a lot. I'm not really in it for the money; I just need to busy myself, besides church and charity related things. I hope you're going to clean that mess up." Gail gestured to the condiment-splattered floor.

"Isn't that your job? I mean… you are the maid, right?" Tony began to relax at the woman's presence.

Gail scoffed, clearly offended. She got off the high stool and walked right up to him. There was a large height difference, but nevertheless, it intimidated him.

"First of all, you will not address me as 'the maid', or 'the help'. That is my job, _**not **_my name. You will address me as Ms. Schulz; if you want to call anything else tell me about it first. Secondly, _you_ made the mess, _you_ clean it up. That down there," she pointed to the ground, "is _your_ mess, correct? Therefore, _you_ clean it up. Got it?"

"Uh-uh-uh– yessss…can I call you ma'am?"

"No."

"Yes, Ms. Schulz." Tony managed to stutter out. He let out a breath after realizing he was holding it.

"Get to it then." Gail turned sharply to walk back to her steaming tea.

When she walked away the boy finally relaxed, _"How will I live with this?" _

"Umm, Ms. Schulz? One question…where's the mop, and soap, and gloves...?"

"Oh!" Gail laughed warmly, forgetting all about the minor interaction just second before. "Well, I didn't want to snoop around. Guess we'll have to find it. Let's go!" They walked out together as if it happened everyday. _"Maybe it won't be so bad after all."_ Tony smiled inwardly.

They stopped just before the threshold of the kitchen door, "You go check the closet and I'll check the kitchen." Tony walked off warily, but comfortable. He felt this strange feeling. There was something different about Gail, not that he didn't like any one before, but Gail was undeniably different.

Tony began looking for the cleaning supplies. It was the first time EVER that he had ever touched the cleaning supplies. _"What the hell does it look like? Kay, well I know what a mop looks like. It looks like Ms. Stone's hair with a stick on it." _Tony shuddered inwardly thinking about his horrible Science teacher. After a few moments of searching he found it.

"HA!" he said triumphantly, "FOUND IT!"

"OKAY!" Gail yelled back.

"_Okay…which soap do I use? Do I even use soap? Or do I use the spray bottle-y stuff…? Hmm… Well, let's hope it's this one." _Tony picked up a clear bottle with an electric blue liquid inside. _"Alright. I need gloves. Where you hiding ya little rubber dickens? There you are." _He picked up the yellow gloves that hung over a turquoise wash bucket. Once he finished getting all the needed equipment, he walked back to the kitchen. Inside, he found Gail sipping her tea.

Tony was in a little shock, "Did you even bother to look?"

"Of course I did!" Gail smiled sweetly.

"Uh-huh." Tony said disbelieving, "So, are you gonna help me with this?"

"That is so sweet, but I wouldn't want to take the fun away from you." Gail replied holding her cup of tea. Seeing as Tony was getting upset about the mess he made Gail skillfully diverted the conversation. "You got the wrong bottle." She pointed to his hand.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"That's Windex; for windows. You want Pinesol. It's usually found in a clear bottle with an orange-y/brown liquid inside." Tony groaned and walked away.

Gail leant back in her chair holding he steaming tea close to her face. "This is going to be fun."

When Tony came back he looked at her. "Is this the one?" Gail nodded. _"Oh thank god." _Then it hit him.

"Wait, what are you going to do?" Tony put his hands on his hips.

"That's easy. I'm going to supervise."

"Supervise." Tony repeated.

Gail nodded happily before sipping her tea. "Hop to it!" Tony begrudgingly snapped the bright yellow gloves on, got on his hands and knees, and began cleaning.

A/N: I also want to apologize again for that weird time relapse between chapter 2 and 3. I get caught up in my writing I forget where I set it. Thanks! (GO READ THE EXTRAS I PUT ON THE TOP) c'mon I bolded it for you :'(


End file.
